Videl s and Gohan s night
by Cle86
Summary: Videl s and Gohan s time alone at his parents house leads to more. I don t know if there will be another chapter, so I will mark it as complete. Review if you like it!
1. A romatic date

It was a warm summer evening and Son Gohan had planned to spend it with his girlfriend Videl watching a movie while his parents Son Goku and ChiChi are going to town for dinner and his younger brother Gote is having a sleepover at his best friends Trunks s house. When his parents were ready to go and opened the front door, Videl had just arrived and was about to ring the doorbell. "Oh good evening, Mr. and Mrs Son" she greeted Goku and Chichi. "Gohan, your date is here" Goku called upstairs. Gohan who was wearing his blue t-shirt and a comfy jeans ran down the stairs excited and greeted Videl with a hug and a kiss. "Have fun tonight" he said to his parents as they went out of the door. "You two also". Then Gohan s little brother came running down the stairs to take off to his friend Trunks. "Bye Gohan, Videl" he called out and Gohan brushed through his bushy hair. "Do not get in trouble again" he advised him. "I d never get in trouble, you know me" he answered with a big smile on his face and in next moment he was already uo in the air flying off. Glad he was finally alone with Videl, Gohan turned aroung and examined his girlfriend. She was wearing a feminine pastel pink coloured top with a bow one on side and a black skirt. He looked into her face reminded of how he beatuiful he thought her blue eyes were and how fond he was of her new short haircut. They kissed again and Videl asked "So which have you picked out for us to watch?" If Gohan had his way, he would have chosen a martial arts movie, but for Videl he rented the romantic comedy "Nick And Norah s Infinite Playlist" with Michael Cera and Kat Dennings. He showed Videl the Dvd and said "I hope you will like it." "I sure will" she said smiling.  
They made themselves comfortable on the couch and started the movie and Gohan put his arm around her.

During the romantic scenes they kept holding hands, as Videl suddenly started feeling Gohan s hand sliding above her bare leg. She started getting goose bumps and started feeling a little nervous, but then reached into Gohan for a real long and passionate kiss. She felt Gohan s fingers run through her hair and down her back. Having finished the kiss, Gohan looked into her eyes saying "i love you Videl Satan". She smiled and they kissed once more. Videl seemed to understand where this was leading and pushed Gohan away and he insightfully asked: " Are you ok, I mean is it ok with you?" She hesitated at first, looking into his brown eyes, then replied: "Yes I guess it is". He started caress her back and the proceeded to take off her shirt and the started giving her pleasure by slowly kissing down her neck. They both shed off their clothes covering their upper part of their body. "Videl jokingly asked: "You are not waering your teddybear underwear?" to which Gohan replied: "Just see for yourself". She smiled and soon they had strpped down all of their clothes just to explore each other s bodies and end up in a close union, sweating and kissing. Both started to shiver at one point, feeling a pleasureable sensation run through their bodies, letting out a moan and falling back relaxed. Videl was leaning on Gohan sayin I love you in a quiet voice and he kissed her forehead. They were still lying there like that for a few minutes until they went upstairs and got ready to go to bed and they fell asleep arm in arm.


	2. A night with consequences

After spending that beautiful weekend and night with his girlfriend Videl, both met at again on Monday at high school. Gohan greeted Videl smiling and then sat down on his chair next to her."How are you?" she asked. "I m fine, very happy." he replied grinning, touching her hand that was lying on the desk and looking straight into her eyes. "I love you" Videl whispered. Then they were interrupted by the teacher and the lesson began.

Weeks went by and Videl s and Gohan s relationship got stronger and stronger. One day though Videl stopped by at Gohan s family saying that she had to talk to him in a serious tone. "Of course, he is in his room" Chichi told her. "Hey Gohan" she said entering his already opened room. "Videl, I m suprised...did we have a date, did I forget you?" he exclaimed. "No, I came by, because I, I have to tell you something" she stammered while sitting down on Gohan s bed. "What s wrong?" Gohan asked, joining her on the bed. She was silent for a while then proceeded: "Gohan, I...am pregnant." "What...but how could that happen, you are on birth control!" he called out shocked and jumping up from the bed. "I guess something went wrong" Videl said, with tears forming in her eyes. Gohan immediately consoled her, saying they will make it through it.  
Later on that evening they took that topic on again. "How are we going to tell our parents?! And I wanted to go to college and I can t even fight crime in this state!" Videl cried out. Gohan thought for a while about he wasn t glad that Vegeta wasn t his dad, he might rip his head off. He wasn t that scared of his father s reaction, but more of his mother s. Then he had an idea:" We could...we could wish the baby away with the dragon balls..." "What?! Gohan that would be like a magical abortion?" Videl shouted. "You re right. I m sorry that was a stupid idea." he gave in.

After one week they finally decided to tell their parents, Mr. Satan was actually quite happy about he would be a granddad. Then they went to Gohan s house to talk to his parents. They were just eating dinner, so both sat down with them. Gohan started talking: "Mom, Dad, there is something we have to tell you." "Yeah, what is it, son?" Goku replied. "You, you will be grandparents" he finally said after a brief pause. Goku almost choked on his food and Chichi immediately shouted:" What?! You are just kids yourself, how do you thing you gonna care for that child, have you thought about that" before fainting and being caught by Goku and placed down on the couch. "Don t worry, son. She will calm down and we will always be here for you and we are gonna. And hey, I am going to be a granddad!" Goku told his son and girlfriend and they were kinda relieved.

6 months went by and in that Gohan and Videl finished college and instead of becoming a professor became a sales assistant at a grocery store in Satan City to be able to support the child. Videl and him rented a small, but big enough for three, apartment.  
She completely withdrew from crime fighting during that time to not endanger the child. 1 week after Videl gave birth to a baby girl they named Hana.


End file.
